


A Hawthorne Boys Snippet

by AuntG



Series: Hawthorne AU [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: This is a silly outtake about boys, bathrooms, and hair, set in Chapter 6.





	A Hawthorne Boys Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This scene was supposed to go in either Chapter 6 or Chapter 7 of Hawthorne Boys, but I forgot to write it... So enjoy this ficlet instead. This is fanfiction. I own nothing.
> 
> Setting: The East Quarter Boys Bathroom of Hawthorne Academy.

A Hawthorne Boys Snippet: A Study in Orange

 

“Where did you get the chair?” Andre asked as Stuart lugged in a large black hydraulic chair into the boys bathroom.

“I noticed when he called me in yesterday that Mr. Chablis had it in his office.” Stu set down the chair and shrugged.

“Weirdo.” Said Howell, wrinkling his nose.

“If you get that thing dirty he'll kill you.” Andre commented, as he began to lay various shampoos, combs, scissors, and other beauty care items on the counter by the sink.

“You're lucky I came prepared.” Said Gallant, as he pulled out an indigo hair stylist cape and a blow drier from his bag.

“Where's the outlet?” Gallant said gesturing to the blow-drier.

“On the left,” said Stu “which is why I placed the chair right by the sink closest to it.”

“Oh.”

Andre grabbed another bag and followed Gallant over to the far side of the bathroom. There he pulled out a wrought iron bowl and set it on the counter along with a sprig of heather, peppermint oil, a lighter, and three turquoise stones which he arranged around the bowl.

As he stoppered the sink and turned on the water, Gallant thought about how different his life would have been if he hadn't gone to Hawthorne Academy. Maybe he would be at the Santa Monica Cosmetology Institute right now, cutting the hair of a woman while she talked about her high strung poodle and nervously trying to ignore the presence of his teacher hovering nearby. It would be great! He would be living his own life out from under Nana's thumb and going clubbing every night. But this wasn't so bad; magic was cool and if he wasn't here he wouldn't have met Michael... Gallant gestured for Howell to come over.

The brunette sauntered up and sat in the chair. Gallant had to admit that the guy was pretty cute; he had blue eyes and dark wavy hair that didn't quite hide the teardrop Lapiz Lazuli earrings that he had somehow gotten past the school's dress code.

The boy pointed to the camera he wore around his neck and asked:

“Before we start can I take a selfie? We can do a before and after thing.”

Gallant shrugged, he didn't care. It wasn't going to go into a portfolio, this was just for fun.

After the camera flashed, Gal draped the cape over Howell's shoulders. He pushed the lever to tilt the chair and as Howell's head went back into the sink, Gallant began to wash his hair. Then he opened up the shampoo and then began to work it into a lather, while turning the knob to shut off the water with a thought.

“I'm confused. I thought you could only move silverware with your mind.” said Howell.

“Turns out it was any kind of metal. Even Nana's plates had gold rims, so...” Gallant shrugged, forgetting that the man could not see him.

“You're like Magneto.”

Stu snickered:“I'm so calling you that in front of your grandma.”

“You don't know my Nana.”

“No, but Andre does.”

Stu pointed at Gallant. “She hates his powers.” he explained.

“That's enough.” said Andre, spreading his hands wide. Suddenly, soapy water leapt from the sink, soaking Stuart's shirt.

“Dammit, I just got that dry cle--” Stu started to say as Andre uttered:

“Sorry, babe. You know how it is with my powers...”

Stu shrugged one shoulder and stepped into Andre's arms.

“They do what they want and so do I.” He said, then they kissed.

After a moment Howell coughed politely and they pulled apart.

Meanwhile, Gallant had moved the hydraulic chair back into an upright position. Then he smirked. He stared at the items on the counter for a moment before the metal comb and metal scissors floated up into the air and towards Howell's head.

Howell's eyes grew wide as the floating comb started running through his hair and soon tiny snipping sounds could be heard.

“We still need a hair.” Andre reminded everyone and walked over to the counter to grab the lighter. Gallant walked over to Howell and stopped the movement of the comb and scissors. He inspected the comb and pulled out a hair that still had the root attached.

“Will this do?” He said.

“Perfect” said Andre.

“Stu, did you remember the incantation?” Andre said as he dropped the hair into the bowl along with three drops of oil and the heather sprig.

“Sure. Hoc luteo mutare capillos.” Stu said, while Andre set fire to the contents of the bowl.

They all stared in wonder while Howell's hair turned... orange.

“What was the word you used for blonde again?” Asked Andre, trying not to laugh.

“Luteo.” Said Stu, while Howell stared horror stricken at his reflection as the scissors continued to snip at neon orange locks.

“That's the problem then. You should have said flavo, I think. If you're quick you still can.”

“Hoc flavo mutare capillos.”

Howell breathed a sigh of relief, as bright orange changed to the color of straw.

A few minutes later, Gallant grabbed a towel from his bag and dried off Howell's hair.

“What do you think?” Asked Gallant as he removed the caplet.

“I think I won't use magic to change the color of my hair any time soon.” Howell replied drolly as he snapped another selfie.

“You're good at this, have you thought of doing it professionally?”

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing minor tweaking on Chapter 8. I will probably post it on Sunday.


End file.
